


On The Edge

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, your pushed to the edge, only to see there's no point</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge

Vechs blue eyes were filled with tears as he held two hands desperately. One, his beautiful red headed wife, who was pregnant with their first child. The second, a young child he didn't know. Desperation was clear on his face as the two hung over a cliff, the only thing keeping them their was him. 

How could he choose? He couldn't pull both up, it just wasn't possible. He couldn't let his beautiful wife and unborn child fall. Yet, he couldn't let this young child fall either. The voice should be clear, but, Vechs couldn't decide.

Aurey, his beautiful wife, had tears streaked down her face. She looked so distressed. The young child, a little girl, was sobbing, looking mortified. Both looked so scared, but trusting. They trusted Vechs to make a decision. 

Vechs felt the strain on his arms, he couldn't hold either for much longer. He had to make a decision, and soon. But, how could he choose? He should choose his wife, the love of his life. But, the thought of the young girl dying so young, with so much still ahead of her, was sickening. So was the thought of his unborn child dying though. 

He knew he couldn't save both. But, he also knew, no matter what he choose, he'd always have the weight if either of their deaths in his conscience. It was a weight he couldn't bare. No one could. 

Vechs threw himself over the edge, bring both of them closer to him. 

"I'm so sorry, Aurey." Vechs says, tears streaming down his face. 

"I love you" Aurey mouths, unable to speak. 

The young girl hugs Vechs, burying her face in his arm. "I love you daddy." 

Vechs was confused, but all was answered as he saw unmistakable her black hair and emerald green eyes. This was supposed to be his daughter, but somehow, she was lost in time. Vechs hugged them both closer as the the rocky beach grew closer and closer.


End file.
